Dehydroepiandrosterone sulphate (DHA-S) is an androgen of specifically adrenal origin. This study will determine whether women with polycystic ovarian disease and high DHA-S levels have a different adrenal response to injections of a gonadotropin releasing hormone agonist than do their counterparts with low DHA-S levels.